


Struggle

by nan



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka ached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle

The door slid open with a quiet hiss and Luka stepped inside, boots silent against the floor. His eyes adjusted to the dim light quickly and he looked at the small figure curled up on a mat in the middle of the floor.

Yuki slept deeply, the blanket pushed down to his waist, mouth open in quiet snores. Sodom was curled up on the pillow beside his head, ears occasionally as he dreamed.

Kneeling beside Yuki, long legs folded beneath him, Luka stared for a moment before reaching out, hesitant, and carding his fingers through Yuki's hair, mindful of his nails. His eyes narrowed as Yuki shifted away from his hand and Luka let it fall. Instead, he caressed Yuki with his eyes, taking in his fair hair, his soft skin, his barely trembling lips. Yuki made a small, sleepy sound and rolled over on his back, one hand resting on his stomach, the other palm up beside his head.

In an abrupt move, Luka leaned over Yuki, one hand flat on the floor beside his head, the other just barely touching his cheek.

“I am yours,” Luka whispered, the words a too-soft whisper. “There’s nothing more important to me than you.” He leaned in closer, lips hovering over Yuki’s mouth. “But I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything and have you see me.” He closed his eyes and bowed his head against Yuki’s collarbone. “ _See me_.”

Yuki slept on and Luka moved away. “If you knew, would you still want me by your side?” A pause. “Is that why you came back as a man? Is this your escape from me?” Luka clenched his jaw, tilting his head downward. “If you wished it, I would protect you from the shadows. You would never have to suffer my presence.”

There was no reply and Luka got to his feet. Going to the door, he slid it open and looked once more at Yuki. “I will do anything for you. Anything you want. You need only ask.”

He left just as quietly as he arrived.


End file.
